NumbTime of your Life NOt a death story Romance
by dark princezz 101
Summary: Songfic:Summary: Inuyasha sneaks off to go to Kikyo..again and tells her he lovesher and he choses her.He says some pretty mean things about Kagomewhich leaves Kagome heart broken.She runs off to the well and goes toher room and listens to her cd player a


Summary: Inuyasha sneaks off to go to Kikyo..again and tells her he loves her and he choses her.He says some pretty mean things about Kagome which leaves Kagome heart broken.She runs off to the well and goes to her room and listens to her cd player and sings. she doesnt know that a certain hanyou is listening to her every words. Did Inuyasha make the right choice?Will Kagome forgive him.Afterall, he already confessed his love to her the other night.  
Songfic PS: I don not own INUYASHA CHARACTER

numb/time of your life songfic

"Hey Inuyasha, i made some ramen! Come here and get it!"Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yummm...uh nevermind feh!"Inuyasha said.

Inu Pov(POINT OF VIEW)

I smell Kikyo. Great I can tell her now! Wait for me Kikyo im coming as soon I ge away from Kagome!

Normal POV

"Inuyasha, its not like you to refuse Rammmmmeeeeennnn!"Kag said.

"Feh. Im going for a walk"Inu said.

"Whatever, im going to sleep, sango miroku and i already finished our food so we'll just head to sleep.yawn"Kagome said

Inuyasha was already gone.

"Guys..he only acts like this if Kikyo is around.."Kag said worried.

"im sorry mama..but i have an idea! Do you want to follow them!"Shippo asked.

"Yes but he will know im there..sniff he alreday confessed his love for me the other night!Now he goes back to that claypot!WHat a two timer"  
KAg said angrily.

"You can put some special thing to hide your scent! Miroku has some.Im sorry Kagome, i dont know why Inuyasha is playing with your feelings"  
Sango said.

Miroku gave her a special spell or thing to cover her scent . And Kagome was off to search for inuyasha.

Kagome POV

I hope he tells Kikyo that he loves mee not here. O h no whats become of me!I know hes going to tell HER how he feels..i must do what makes him happy and accept his choice.

NOrmal Pov

KAgome heard voices and knew it was THEM.She hid behind bushes and started to listen.

"Kikyo, i love you"

" What about my reincarnation?"

" She does not matter.She is just my shard detector. You matter much much more than her."

" What are our differences?"

"Kikyo, you are strong and can take care of yourself, Kagome, she is weak and useless"

" Why do you keep her around?"

"She is my shard detector. After all the shards have been retreived i will revive you and i will slay that pathertic girl"

Kikyo leaned in for a kiss. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo passionatly.

Inu POV

Thats good KAgome wasnt around. If she was i i would .. i just remmebered..i confessed my love for her the other night..im in big touble. She didnt hear me say all thoses mean stuff right!

Kag POV

HOw could he..I i thought he loved me..i hate himm...Oh well if im going to be slain after the shards have been collected i better leave and never come back..its better that way..and to think.  
i actually fell in love with such a jerk!sobs

Normal POV

Kagome felt her heart break into a billion pieces.She ran back to the gang and told them what happened.She ran to the well and immeadiatly went to her room.

"Kikyo, i better get back.They might be suspicious."Inu said

"Very well"Kikyo said.

Inuyasha came back to the camp and everyone was staring at him.

"You make mommy go away!F you Inuyasha!I hate you!"Shippo said.

"Shippo actually swore!I muste done it this time"Inu thought.

"feh."Inu said

"FEH!HOw could you say that!FEh this feh that is that all you ever say.You call Kagome wench,bitch and all this other stuff but why dont you call Kikyo that?Hmm...lemme guess youre an ass!Kagome is like my sister she helped me after my brother died and now shes not coming back.And by the way, DONT YOU EVER KILL HER!"Sang osaid in rage.

"Calm down"Miroku said.

"Calm down!Calm down!Why dont you calm down you perverted lechourous monk!"Sango screamed

"INuyasha, you should better apologise to Kagome"Miroku said.

"Whatever"Inuyasha said jumping down the well.

KAGOMES ERA

Inu POV

I hate myself..im such a jerk!

NOrmal POV

Kagome was still crying even though 1 hr and 30mins have passed. She decided to calm herself by listning to music.She started to sing.

Inuyasha heard singing and decided to listen beside the window,not too near so Kagome wouldnt see him.

Kagome was singing:

Linkin Park-Numb

I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I've becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I've becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I've becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Is everything what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there Is everything what you want me to be

Inu POv

Did i really make her feel like this..shes singing about her pain.I wish i could tell but im to scared...shes singing another song..

Green Day- Time of your life

Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test and don't ask why.

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf In good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

(music break)

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Kagome turned off her cd player.

"sobsI sob guess I should go back and remove the beads so he can be free. He won't have to fall face first into the ground.chucklesAnyways, its for the best. I guess he doesnt have the same feelings i had before. I just get the hell out his life so he can be happy.sobs"

Inuyasha POV

I should talk to her before its too late. I love her.What the heck, she wont accept me anymore i told her my feelings the other night and broke it..again. I hate myself.She accepted me for who i am and i just said all those mean things about her.

Normal POV

Inuyasha jumped into the open window.

"I..nuyasha... get away from me..i..i never wanna see YOU AGAIN!"Kagome said.

"Look...im sorry..i never meant what i said to Kikyo.Im sorry...I love you"Inuyasha said.

"Whatever! You always say that..Stop that I love you crap! You didnt just expect me to forgive you and wed be friends again! You hurt me alot! You are such a player! You know at first i saw your soft feelings and thought we had something..ya know!But now i see right through you!A worthless half breed mutt. Look, i didnt mean that but why did you have to lie about the other night. Why did you say you loved me and forget about Kikyo?Then the next friggin day you see her and your feelings for me are always gone. Im useless to you am i right..you want to kill me after we get the shards. You know what?You can kill me now im just a pathetic highschool girl with a screwed life, failed tests just to help you and friends of mine dont even know who i am anymore!"Kagome screamed.

"Kagome im sorry ok! I dont want to kill you. If you died i wouldnt know what to do. I really love i mean it this time. You accepted me for who i am, a hanyou. I..i just didnt realize it yet..but now i know that i really love you. You arent worthless. I..im sorry for what i said to kikyo.  
i didnt mean it.Please forgive me.."Inuyasha said with a tear in his eye.

"inuyasha..i never seen you cry before.."KAgome said.

" Its the first time i shed a tear for anyone since my mom died years ago"Inuyasha said.

"Ok..i forgive you. Never do this again or i wont be ever to forgive you.. again"KAag said

"I promise"Inuyasha said pulling Kagome for a kiss.

"I love you"INuyasha said.  
"I know..I love you too"Kagome said.

? end ? 


End file.
